Our Forever
by Nessie Black 2016
Summary: This is the story of Nessie's and Jake's life after Breaking Dawn. Please Review!
1. Our Begining

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the charaters. (Stephenie Meyer does). Except for childeren that I may itroduce.**

**This is my first fan fiction ever so... hope you like it.**

Nessie's P.O.V. 

It was cold outside, considering it was just barely mid November. I held Jake's hand as we walked along the edge of the beach. I had just noticed the dark storm clouds when the first snowflakes began to fall. Winter is my favorite time of year. It has been since I was little. The whole family (including Jake) would go outside when there was enough snow outside and build snowmen, forts, make snow angels, and engage in fierce snowball fights. Then Grandma Esme would make Jake and I cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream and marshmellows. I was thinking about saying we should probably head home, but decided not to.

Jake's P.O.V.

She looked so beautiful. Her dark brown eyes wide with excitment. Snow begining to settle on her pale skin and long dark curls. I knew now was the perfect time to ask her. " Nessie, I have something I want to ask you."

"What is it Jake."

" Renesmee Carlie Cullen... will you marry me?" I asked getting down on one knee.

" Of course, Jake!" She replied as tears of happieness silently rolled down her cheeks. She knocked me to the ground as she pounced on me.

I wrapped her in my arms and kissed her. We both enjoyed the moment that would be the foundation to the rest of our life together. I hadn't realized I was crying, until one of her fingers gently wipped away my tears.

Nessie's P.O.V.

I was so happy I hadn't said lets go home. As we pulled in to the drive way I was sure dad could hear my thoughts. My theroy was proven correct. The whole family was standing on the big white porch. The second Jake had helped me out of the car eight pairs of cool arms were around Jake and I. I saw my mom's face it looked sad but happy. I put my hand on her face showing her how he had purposed then I whispered to her "Don't worry mom." I then showed everyone what I had showed mom.

" Awww. How romantic!" Aunt Alice chimmed. I looked at her then Aunt Rose, Grandma Esme, and my mom.

" How would you guys like to plan the wedding?" I asked, Alice through her arms arond squealing with joy.

" Yes!" they all answered at the same time. They all ran toward the house. The guys had lost intrest and were already there, except for dad.

" Congratulations sweet heart." He said then he looked at Jake.

" I swear if you don't take care of my little girl, I _will_ gleefully strangle you to death!" he threatend him

" Daddy!" I said putting my hands on my hips

"Just joking... or am I?" he said

" You know perfectly well if he doesn't treat me well I am perfectly capable of strangling him to death on my _own_ thank you very much!" I said a little indignently.

"Ok I know both of you could take me but... could we _ PLEASE_ stop talking about my death!!" Jake said grining. Dad and I shared a look.

" SURE!" We both said together as Jake turned to the house muttering something about horrible in-laws.


	2. Nightmare

**I'm kind of worried you guys don't like this** **but I thought I would continue any how. All the disclaimers in chapter 1 apply still.**

**Jake's P.O.V**

That night I couldn't sleep. So I watched Nessie sleep in my arms. Her curls splayed across her pillow. Her eyelids were the color of lavender. I smiled, thinking to myself how lucky I was I got to look at some one so beautiful for the rest of my life. I was enjoying that thought when Nessie bolted up right**.**

" Nessie, honey. What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

" I had a bad dream that's all. A bad dream." She murmured snuggling deeper in to my arms.

" Ok." I said though I really wanted to know what the dream was about she needed to go back to sleep.

I started to hum the lullaby Edward had wrote for her and she quickly drifted back to sleep. After I knew she was asleep I thought about what might have caused her bad dream. Edward appeared by the door answering my question with dreadful news.

"She was dreaming about the Volturi... at the exact same moment Alice had a vision. They are coming. Here. Soon." He said gazing at Ness.

"_**What!!!" **_I struggled not to shout so I wouldn't wake Nessie up in my alarm.

" They don't want to fight they make it seem like they just want to check up on us. But... I wouldn't hold them to that." He said voice becoming hard and cold.

**I'm not going to write more until I get at least 1 review that isn't mine. So Review if you want more please**


End file.
